Merchant and the Art of Seduction
by integirldomain
Summary: Years before Lawrence met Holo, Weiz tries to help him be less of an idiot with women. Things don't end the way either of them intended. Rated M for everything except violence.


It was Lawrence's third year on his own as a merchant, he was twenty-one years of age. This time of year his route took him to Pazzio. He didn't have many friends, and those that he might consider friends were more like close contacts. But there was one man in this town he could trust, a money-changer around his age. The two of them met years ago when they were both still apprentices. They had a tradition of going out for drinks whenever Lawrence arrived in town, of course sometimes that had to be put on hold when Weiz was busy with the fairer sex. That aside, Lawrence had gotten lonely on the road, and was looking forward to exchanging money, if only to be in the company of a friend. Then when he finally stopped by Weiz's stall he remembered what he was in for.

"Have you gotten laid yet?"

"Well…"

Weiz stood up and glared down at him, "You caved and went to a brothel."

"Why does that make a difference?" Lawrence knew all too well what Weiz thought about brothels, even if he couldn't understand why.

"Love cannot be bought with money! Love is earned through the art of seduction!"

"How does it make a difference if my means of earning it is money?"

"Money will get you into her pants but you will never find your way into her heart!"

Lawrence sighed, why was finding his way into her heart important if he wasn't looking for a wife yet? Weiz continued his lecture.

"Seduction takes time, patience and a well versed tongue. The rewards you reap from it are truly greater than anything you can purchase with gold coins!" he scoffed, "Objects are purchased, women are wooed! By purchasing them you treat them as objects, that is not the way to win their hearts! There is so much more to it than just getting in their pants, Lawrence. Have you ever even held hands with a woman?"

".. no," he groaned.

"Stroked a woman's hair?"

"…no." he brought his hand his face.

"Caressed a woman's face? Kissed her cheek? Held her crying in your arms? Kissed her on the lips!?"

"No!" Lawrence looked to the side, slightly embarrassed. "Besides, If I wanted to, I don't see why I couldn't buy those things."

"You are missing the point!" Weiz sat down, but not in defeat, "I think the only way to cure you of this problem is to get you laid."

"I've never been one to turn down something for free," he smiled.

"That's the wrong attitude, but I suppose it's the best I'll get from you for now," he handed Lawrence his money, "Let's meet at the usual place tonight." They shook hands on that deal.

* * *

After the sun had set Lawrence made it to their tavern of choice. Weiz soon followed and they got a table. They began talking while waiting for more women to come in.

"Why do you suppose you've never gotten any for free?" Weiz asked.

Lawrence wanted to honestly reply that it was because he didn't care and he could buy it cheap enough, but he didn't want to spur Weiz on into another preaching session, "I don't know. I'm not as good looking as you?"

Weiz laughed and shook his head, "Looks have little to do with it. It's all about how you present yourself."

"But I'm just a second rate merchant."

Weiz shook his head again, "No, you are a traveling merchant, a man who has seen the world and yet has never," it was now obvious he was pretending Lawrence was a woman, "seen a woman as beautiful as you."

"Come on, lines like that never work." He knew all too well. He had said something similar to a barmaid and got rejected before vowing never to be that stupid again.

"Not if you deliver them correctly. Practice on me,"

"What?" Lawrence wasn't expecting that.

"Pretend I'm that cute girl over there," he pointed to a girl who was exactly Lawrence's type, "Tell me you're a traveling peddler who's traveled the world and so on,"

"Really?" This didn't feel completely right.

"Do you want to get laid tonight or not?!"

Lawrence downed his drink, "Um.. hello miss-?"

"No. That is not how you start," he sipped his drink, "Try again."

"Excuse me miss?"

"No, Lawrence! You start with the line. Deliver it coolly and confidently"

"One moment," Lawrence poured himself another glass and downed it,"I've traveled the world," he hesitated, there was going to be much more spaghetti tonight, he could feel it, "yet I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you."

"You didn't sound confident enough," Weiz took a sip of his drink, "Try again."

"I've traveled the world, yet I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you."

"That's better, but you need to look into my eyes," Weiz downed his glass, "like this." Weiz passionately gazed into Lawrence's eyes, "As a peddler I've traveled the world, yet in all my travels," he placed his hand on Lawrence's, "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

Lawrence blushed. No wonder Weiz got women so easily, he thought. Weiz burst out laughing.

"See! It even worked on you!" he patted him on the shoulder, "No homo man, it's alright." His laughter settled down, "Now try again. Start with the stare."

It was hard enough for Lawrence to look at him already. He downed another glass.

Before either of them realized it, the bar had become packed. They spent hours on Lawrence's practicing as they got drunker and drunker. By the time Lawrence finally tried to make a move most of the women had been taken, and the ones that weren't rejected him. Weiz failed to do his job as wingman by stealing all of the attention for himself. Lawrence had to remind him several times it was himself that they were trying to get laid. Soon enough it was closing time, they had gotten Lawrence nowhere, and they were kicked out along with all of the other drunk patrons.

"Sorry we didn't get you laid," Weiz said.

"Well the brothels are still op-"

"No! You didn't come this far just to go back to those! I told you seduction takes patience," then he changed subjects, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not yet."

"Well since you forced me to turn those lovely girls away I have extra room if you'd like."

"You know I'd never turn down something for free."

* * *

When they arrived, despite the two of them already being drunk enough, Weiz took out more alcohol. They continued drinking and talking.

"Have I ever told you sometimes ladies prefer the company of two gentlemen?"

"No." Lawrence seemed curious.

"It's more pleasant if you're with a friend when the opportunity strikes."

"You've done that?"

"Once. It would've went more smoothly if I knew how to do all of the things I needed to do at the time." he smiled at Lawrence, "she'll probably think you're cute, if you can stay another day or two I can probably get in touch with her."

Lawrence nodded.

"But there are a few things.. I'll have to show you." he leaned in and surprised Lawrence with a kiss.

"Isn't that…?" _gay_, he wanted to say _gay_. But he feared saying "gay" would confirm that what they just did was gay and therefore make him gay.

"Not in a three way!" Weiz knew what Lawrence meant, "We're not doing it for us. You do it for the girl who is watching. It'll get her really wet, then we both take her."

"I don't know about that…"

"We're doing this for a girl, it doesn't matter that you've never met her or that she isn't here. If it's for a woman it's not gay. In fact, the more you do to please a woman, the less gay it becomes. Takes balls to make out with another man just to see a woman cum."

"… I suppose that makes sense." Lawrence took a shot before moving in for another kiss with Weiz. Having no experience his kiss was anything but good. Weiz stopped him.

"You'll never get far with a woman if that's how you intend to kiss her. Let me take the lead," Weiz started with pecks, and then began gently sucking on his lips encouraging Lawrence to do the same. Then he began tracing his tongue along Lawrence's lips, coaxing Lawrence's own tongue out of his mouth and into his own. Moans were escaping from both of them They couldn't stand much longer and ended up collapsing onto Weiz's bed. Both were breathing heavily when they finally broke their kiss.

They were staring at each each felt the other's erection pressing against him. Both felt for a moment that what they were doing was totally gay, but quickly wrote it off because they were practicing for a three way. It made perfect sense. If they were doing this for a woman and not for each other it couldn't be gay at all. Even if balls were touching.

Then they began kissing again as they tore off each other's clothes. Lawrence didn't resist when Weiz pushed him down. Weiz trailed kisses down from Lawrence's neck to his sculpted chest and abdomen. When Weiz reached the bulge in Lawrence's pants he didn't hesitate to set it free.

"This is what you've been packing and you still can't get it for free?"

Lawrence blushed, "I know I'm not huge but I hardly think it's the smallest-"

He shivered as Weiz began kissing it, "Lawrence," he kissed it again, "you're bigger than me," he smiled. Lawrence gasped when Weiz took him into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. But that was only momentary. Lawrence wasn't expecting Weiz to venture further down. He pushed his legs up and began licking around Lawrence's asshole.

"Weiz!" He said as he tensed up, "What are you-"

"Shhhh… women love this. And it'll make what we're doing next easier."

"What we're doing next?!-" Lawrence tried to protest, but within moments his mind had gone completely blank as he felt Weiz's tongue thrusting in and out of him like a small tentacle. He felt himself relaxing and loosening up. The more it stretched the better it felt. He wished it'd go in deeper. And then his prayers were answered, Weiz replaced the tongue in Lawrence's ass with one of his fingers, and then two. He prodded around trying to find Lawrence's spot until he heard him let out a more than audible moan. Each push against it assaulted Lawrence's ass with a pleasure that traveled through the rest of his body. Then Weiz worked a third finger in, Lawrence winced in pain but didn't ask him to stop. This was better than anything he'd ever bought from a woman.

"I think you're ready." Weiz grabbed a bottle from the nightstand and gently slid his fingers out of Lawrence's ass. He poured the contents of that bottle onto his dick. He started rubbing his dick against Lawrence's ass.

"I don't know about this,"

"I'll be much more considerate than the man I was with,"

"It's not that," he was blushing profusely, "this is still ok?"

Weiz bent over and kissed his neck, "We're doing this for a woman, not for us, remember?"

Lawrence exhaled as he felt his ass stretch open

"Are you ok?"

"Yes…" he sighed, "damnit Weiz, give me the rest," he inched a little further in, "I want you to hit that spot again," Lawrence took more of him in, "oh.. YES!" Weiz went completely in, "Yes, yes that's it!"

"Oh God! You're so tight," Weiz moaned in pleasure as he began thrusting in Lawrence's formerly virgin ass. As he pounded him faster and harder, their moans, and the pleasure assaulting their bodies, increased exponentially.

"Weiz," Lawrence stared directly into his eyes, "fill my ass with your seed."

Weiz blushed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes damnit!" he was thrusting back against Weiz, his rock hard member was rubbing against Weiz's torso, their rhythm matched perfectly, "I'm so… clo-" Lawrence couldn't finish that last word. He convulsed and writhed in pleasure as he came. His cum shot up past his shoulder, past his neck and landed on the headboard. Had the wall not been there it probably would have gone further. Not only was the distance impressive, but the amount too. It looked like he had shot nearly half a pint out of him.

"Lawrence!" Weiz came soon after, filling Lawrence's asshole with his seed as he requested before collapsing on top of him. As Weiz's now limp member slowly slid out of Lawrence's ass a large trail of semen followed.

It seemed Lawrence was already recovering, "Can I do you next?" he said excitedly.

"But I'm tired-"

"What the hell? I thought you had a limitless libido! Come on, it's only fair."

"… You're bigger than the guy I was with.. and it wasn't the most pleasant experience."

"But it'd make that woman really happy right? We're not doing this for us," he rolled over on top of Weiz, "we're doing this for her," he started kissing Weiz's neck, "We haven't made her wet enough with our totally fucking gay completely straight lovemaking yet." he moved down to his chest, "I thought you were all for doing whatever it took to please a woman," he moved down to his abdomen, "How can you let her down like this?" Weiz's cock was already halfway up when Lawrence began fellating it, "le meh du yu-" Weiz's manhood was back up completely, "pls"

"I'm sure she's cum twice from masturbating already…" a sigh escaped him, "Lawrence.. please stop." Lawrence stopped for a moment to roll Weiz over onto his back.

"Well," he trailed kisses down Weiz's spine, "she's not actually here, so this is practice," he was kissing Weiz's ass cheeks now, "Come on… don't be a killjoy."

"nnnh…"

Lawrence spread Weiz's cheeks and ran his tongue up and down his crack before full out rimming him. When he felt Weiz was wet enough he put what lube was left on his massive erection and teased Weiz by sliding it in between his cheeks.

"Tell me you want it."

"Damn you Lawrence!"

"Fair enough," he smiled as he eased himself into Weiz's tender ass. At the same time he reached around and began handling the roll of silver trenni Weiz kept in his pants. Weiz moaned and Lawrence began thrusting slowly. This was tighter than any woman he'd been with… hell this was _better_ than any woman he'd been with. "My God you're tight!"

"Deeper," Weiz weakly called out, "you're not hitting it!"

"Sure thing," Lawrence's rod went deeper into Weiz with each thrust until he had Weiz moaning and calling out his name, "Can I cum in you?"

"Oh Lawrence," he let out, "let's cum together."

"nngh… Weiz"

The pleasure the two of them created grew more and more with each thrust. Lawrence was going harder and faster, Weiz was on the threshold of pain but he didn't want to stop. He was so close, they were both so close. Then they both gasped. Lawrence shot his hot load into Weiz's ass. Weiz's fluids coated the dried semen that was already on the bed from before.

After simultaneously climaxing Lawrence collapsed onto Weiz. When he got off of him they happily gazed into each other's eyes.

"Didn't I tell you free love is the best kind of love?" Weiz asked.

"I love you man," Lawrence gently kissed him, "no homo."

* * *

The sun rose and Lawrence woke up with a hangover. For some reason his ass hurt too. Then he opened his eyes. He realized he was holding Weiz in his arms and that the two of them were naked. He immediately pulled away from Weiz, waking him up in the process.

"!?"

They looked at each other, then down at the bed and back at the headboard and saw the semen stains all over it. They immediately went beet red and moved further away from each other when it dawned on them what took place.

Lawrence stood up, "I am never taking your advice again!" He couldn't look at Weiz. Lawrence began scrambling to get his things together and get the hell out.

"Listen," Weiz seemed to be taking this a little better having been in much worse situations himself, "we did this for a woman. And one day when we get the opportunity to share a woman she will be very grateful-"

The end.


End file.
